Savior (SVU)
Summary Two prostitutes are found murdered each with a prayer card leading detectives to a religious zealot. However, when they find a surviving witness, her testimony to put the killer away endangers Benson and Stabler's case when she endangers her own self and her newborn baby. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Delaney Williams as Defense Attorney John Buchanan * Tonye Patano as Judge Linda Maskin * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Lieutenant Ruben Morales * Amir Arison as Dr. Manning * Tim Miller as Court Clerk Guest cast * Mischa Barton as Gladys Dalton * Erin Dilly as Shawna Grant * Elizabeth Marvel as Dr. Frantz * Joanna P. Adler as Sarah Gallagher * David Alan Basche as Michael Gallagher * Lee Tergesen as Billy Skags * Billy Griffith as Marmalade * Breeda Wool as Lynn Drexel * Ray Iannicelli as Stanley Koscheck * Tracy Jai Edwards as Abby Mannion * Boise Holmes as Pimp * Alex Fanuele as Don * Henry Zebrowski as Mark * Zuri Reed as Macy * Shawna-Kae Wray as Spud * Sasha Toro as Sassy * Jerome Preston Bates as ESU Leader * Cornelius Jones, Jr. as Resident Doctor * Tyree Michael Simpson as Uni * Wolfgang Scheitinger as Nathan Gallagher * Emma Nicole Christopher as Marilyn Gallagher * Kent Burnham as Number One * Phillippe Vonlanthen as Number Two * Laura Enith Aguinaga as Prostitute (uncredited) * Dennis Larkin as Lawyer (uncredited) References * * *Maine *San Francisco *Maggie Ortiz *Spain * * Quotes :Skaggs: Gladys' testimony against him Satan has penetrated you 13,000 times, you whore. God demands your repentance! Not mine! Background information and notes *This episode marked the program's return to the 10:00pm time period, although it remained on its new night, Wednesday. *The costume department had to modify the earrings they had provided for Mischa Barton when they found out that she was unable to wear them. This was because Mischa had only recently had her ears pierced, and had been told she couldn't wear earrings on thin wire hooks for several months afterwards as they could damage the holes in her earlobes. As the earrings the costume department had provided were on that type of wire hook, Mischa had to tell them that she couldn't wear them. So the costume department had the earrings remounted on "post and butterfly" studs that Mischa was able to wear. *At the beginning of the episode, Benson identified the first victim as Maggie Sanchez but she was later called Maggie Ortiz. *On the NBC website, the summary for Savior states that the baby died on the table after Benson gave the doctors permission to operate. It was also stated by Neal Baer that the baby was dead on Twitter. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes